Toy vehicles of conventional remote control types include vehicles in which the left and right-hand wheels are driven in the forward direction to move ahead and, wherein one of the wheels is used as a steering means when driven in reverse direction. That is, when a user wants to rotate the right-hand wheel in reverse direction, the left-hand wheel is rotated in forward direction. On the other hand, when the user wants to rotate the left-hand wheel in reverse direction, the right-hand wheel is rotated in forward direction so that the vehicle turns on the spot. In general, the above operations are realized by using a mechanism comprising clutches and planetary gears in which one of the wheels corresponds in rotational direction to the drive motor, and the other of the wheels always rotates in forward direction regardless of the rotational direction of the drive motor. For example, one such mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,480 assigned to the Assignee of the present invention. Such conventional steering apparatus using planetary gears and the like is complex in construction and requires a large number of components. Thus, the assembly is difficult and this increases its manufacturing cost.